Chevrolet Malibu
The Chevrolet Malibu (named after Malibu, California) is a mid-size car produced in the United States by General Motors. It is marketed in the United States, Canada, Mexico, Brazil and the Middle East. First generation 1964–1967 The first Malibu was a top-line subseries of the mid-sized Chevrolet Chevelle from 1964 to 1972. Malibus were generally available in a full-range of bodystyles including a four-door sedan, two-door Sport Coupe hardtop, convertible and two-seat station wagon. Interiors were more lavish than lesser Chevelle 300 and 300 Deluxe models thanks to patterned cloth and vinyl upholstery (all-vinyl in convertibles and station wagons), deep-twist carpeting, deluxe steering wheel and other items. The Malibu SS was available only as a two-door Sport Coupe hardtop or convertible and added bucket seats, center console (with optional four-speed manual or Powerglide transmissions), engine gauges and special wheelcovers, and offered with any six-cylinder or V8 engine offered in other Chevelles - with the top option being a 327 in 1964. For 1965, Malibus and other Chevelles received new grilles and revised tail sections and had the exhaust pipes replaced but carried over the same basic styling and bodystyles from 1964. The Malibu and Malibu SS models continued as before with the SS featuring a blacked-out grille and special wheelcovers. Top engine option was now a 327. The Malibu SS was replaced in 1966 by a new Chevelle SS-396 series that included a big-block V8 engine, heavy duty suspension and other performance equipment. Other SS-396 equipment was similar to Malibu Sport Coupes and convertibles including an all-vinyl bench seat. Bucket seats and console with floor shift were now optional on the SS and for 1966 with the SS now denoting a car with a big-block engine, the bucket seats became a new option on the regular Malibu Sport Coupe and convertible, upon which any six-cylinder or small-block V8 could be ordered. Also new for 1966 was the Chevelle Malibu four-door Sport Sedan hardtop. Styling revisions on all 1966 Chevelles including more rounded styling similar to the full-sized Chevys with sail panels and tunneled rear windows featured on two-door hardtop coupes. For 1967, the same assortment of bodystyles were continued with styling changes similar to all other Chevelles including a new grille and revised tail section with taillights that wrapped around to the side. New this year was a Chevelle Malibu Concours station wagon with simulated wood trim on the exterior. Front disc brakes were a new option along with a stereo 8-track tape player. The same assortment of drivetrains carried over from 1966 with the top V8 dropped from . It made 6.2 sec. on the 1/4 mile. Second generation 1968–1972 Malibus and all other Chevelles were completely restyled for 1968 with semi-fastback rooflines on two-door hardtops and wheelbases split to on two-door models and 116 for four-door sedans and station wagons. Engine offerings included a new V8 rated at that replaced the V8 that had served as the base V8 since the Chevelle's introduction in 1964. Inside was a new instrument panel featuring round gauges in square pods similar to what would appear in Camaros the following year. New for 1968 was the Concours luxury option for Malibu sedans and coupes that included upgraded cloth or vinyl bench seats, carpeted lower door panels, woodgrain trim on dash and door panels, and Concours nameplates. There was again a top-line Concours Estate wagon with simulated woodgrain trim that had the same interior and exterior appointments as the Malibu sedans. New grilles and rear decks with revised taillights highlighted the 1969 Malibus and other Chevelles. Instrument panels were revised and front seat headrests were now standard equipment due to federal safety mandate. The ignition switch moved from the instrument panel to the steering column and also doubled as a steering wheel lock. The 307 continued as the base V8 but the 327 engines were replaced by new V8s of . GM's three-speed Turbo Hydra-Matic transmission, previously only offered on SS-396 Chevelles, was now available on all models with all engines including the six-cylinder and small-block V8s which in previous years were only available with the two-speed Powerglide. For 1970, the Malibu was initially the only series of Chevelles offered, aside from the SS-396 and new SS-454, as the low-line 300 and 300 Deluxe models were discontinued, which also eliminated the two-door pillared coupes from the Chevelle lineup – which were never included in the Malibu series. New grilles, rear decks with taillights moved into the bumper and revised Sport Coupe roofline highlighted this year's changes. The standard six-cylinder engine was punched up from and , while the same assortment of V8s carried over with the addition of a , V8 on non-SS Chevelles. At mid-year the Malibu was rejoined by lower-line Chevelle models that were simply called the base Chevelle in both four-door sedan and two-door hardtop. In 1971, Malibus and all other Chevelles got a new grille surrounded by single headlamps replacing the duals of previous years and four round taillights similar to Camaros and Corvettes were located in the bumper. All engines were detuned to use lower-octane unleaded gasoline this year per GM corporate policy as a first step toward the catalytic converter equipped cars planned for 1975 and later models which would require no-lead fuel. Only new grilles highlighted the 1972 Malibu and other Chevelles. All bodystyles were carried over from 1971 but 1972 would be the final year for hardtops and convertibles as the redesigned Chevelles originally planned for this year, but delayed until 1973, would feature Colonnade styling with side pillars and frameless door windows. Third generation 1973–1977 The Malibu was redesigned for the 1973 model year. Models included the base Chevelle Deluxe, mid-range Malibu and the top-line Laguna. For 1974, the Deluxe was dropped, and the Malibu became the entry-level Chevelle. The Laguna trim package was replaced with the Malibu Classic. The Laguna S-3 model was introduced to replace the SS, and continued through 1976. Fourth generation 1978–1983 | assembly = Oshawa, Ontario, Canada Ramos Arizpe, Mexico | transmission = 4-speed manual 3-speed automatic 3-speed manual | body_style = 2-door coupe 4-door sedan 4-door station wagon | layout = FR layout | platform = A-body (1978–1981) G-body (1982–1983) }} For the 1978 model year, the Malibu name which had been the bestselling badge in the lineup replaced the Chevelle name. This was Chevrolet's second downsized nameplate, following the lead of the 1977 Chevrolet Caprice. The new, more efficient platform was over a foot shorter and had shed compared to previous versions, yet offered increased trunk space, leg room, and head room. Only two trim levels were offered - Malibu and Malibu Classic. The Malibu Classic Landau series had a two tone paint job on the upper and lower body sections, and a vinyl top. Three bodystyles were produced (station wagon, sedan, and coupe). The sedan initially had a conservative six-window notchback roofline, in contrast to the unusual fastback rooflines adopted by Oldsmobile and Buick divisions. To reduce cost, the windows in the rear doors of 4-door sedans were fixed, while the wagons had small moveable vents. No doubt this design contributed to the number of factory air conditioning units sold with the cars, to the benefit of General Motors and Chevy dealers. In 1981, sedans adopted a four-window profile and "formal" pillared upright roofline. The 2-door coupe was last produced in 1981. The 1982 Malibu was facelifted with more squared-off front styling marked by quad headlights with long, thin turn signals beneath them. The look was very reminiscent of the recently facelifted Chevrolet Caprice. For 1983, Malibus gained a block-style "Malibu" badge on the front fenders to replace the cursive-style script located on the rear quarter panels of previous model years. Among collectors, the last El Caminos have attracted interest, and the coupe has been sought after by drag racers and sometimes spotted as street machines, though not as prized as the first or second generation muscle cars. The 4-door Malibu was also used in fleets, especially for law enforcement usage. After the Chevrolet Nova ceased production in 1979, the mid-size 9C1 police option (not to be confused with the full-size Chevrolet Impala 9C1 which was also available) was transferred to the Malibu, filling a void for mid-sized police vehicles. A 9C1-equipped Malibu with an LT-1 Z-28 Camaro engine driven by E. Pierce Marshall placed 13th of 47 in the 1979 Cannonball Baker Sea-To-Shining-Sea Memorial Trophy Dash, better known as the Cannonball Run.Yates, Brock (2002) "Cannonball!: Worlds's Greatest Outlaw Road Race" MBI Publishing Company. ISBN 0-7603-1090-4 There was no factory Malibu SS option available from . The SS only came in the El Camino. A very rare 1980 Malibu M80 was a dealer package for only North and South Carolina in an effort to revive the muscle car era. It was however mostly aimed at Nascar fans who regularly traveled to Darlington Raceway. To this day, it's unknown how many are left or were actually produced. (Estimates place this around 1,901 cars) All M80's had to be white with dark blue bucket seat and center console interior. The base of the M80 was a 2-door sport coupe equipped with the F41 Sport Suspension package and the normal V8 (140 hp) drive train. The M80 option added two dark blue skunk stripes up top and a lower door stripe with the M80 identification. The package also added front and rear spoilers and 1981 steel rally wheels. In Mexico, General Motors produced this generation in the Ramos Arizpe plant, and was sold during three years (1979 to 81). Mexican versions came in three trim levels (Chevelle, Malibu and Malibu Classic) and two body styles (Sedan & Coupe) with the l-6 as basic engine and the V-8 as the optional; this engine was standard on Malibu Classic models, during the three years of selling. This was possible because the Mexican regulations about emissions were more flexible than in the U.S.A. Iraqi taxi In 1981, General Motors of Canada in Oshawa produced a special order of 25,500 4-door Malibu sedans for Saddam Hussein's Iraqi government. The deal was reportedly worth well over $100 million to GMCL. These special order Malibus carried the unusual combination of GM's lowest-power carburated V6, the engine mated to 3-speed transmission with a unique on-the-floor stick shifter. All of the cars were equipped with air conditioning, heavy duty cooling systems, AM/FM cassette decks, front bench seats, 200 km/h speedometers, tough tweed and vinyl upholstery and stamped steel wheels with "baby moon" hubcaps. However only 13,000 units ever made it to Iraq, with the majority of the cars becoming taxis in Baghdad (once the cab-identifying orange paint was added to the front & rear fenders). However in 1982 with the balance of about 12,500 additional Malibus either sitting on a dock in Halifax or awaiting port shipment in Oshawa, where they were built, the Iraqis suddenly cancelled the order. Excuses reportedly included various "quality concerns" including the inability of the local drivers to shift the finicky Saginaw manual transmission. This issue was eventually identified as being due to an apparent clutch release issue that eventually required on-site retrofitting by a crew of Canadian technicians sent to Iraq to support the infamous "Recall in the Desert". Later speculation was that the Iraqis were actually forced to back out for financial reasons, due to their escalating hostilities with Iran requiring the immediate diversion of funds to support the Iraqi war effort. Then GM of Canada President Donald Hackworth was initially quoted as stating GMCL intended still try to sell the Malibus overseas in other Middle East markets; however in the end, the orphaned "Iraqi Taxi" Malibus were all sold to the Canadian public at the greatly reduced price of approximately $6,800 CAD. Over the years they have acquired a low-key 'celebrity' status, sometimes being colloquially referred to as "Iraqibu". In fact, the cars that were imported in to Iraq were actually given by Saddam Hussain to members of the armed forces, especially officers and the families of soldiers / officers who were killed in action during the Iraq-Iran war. No Taxis were seen on the roads . NASCAR The Malibu was an extensively used body style in NASCAR competition from 1973 to 1983. The Laguna S-3 variant in particular was extremely successful during the 1975-77 racing seasons, allowing Cale Yarborough to win 20 races in those years as well as winning the NASCAR championship one year. As it was considered a limited edition model, 'NASCAR' declared it ineligible for competition following the 1977 season, even though (given NASCARs three year eligibility rule) it should have been allowed to run thru 1979. Beginning in 1981 the downsized Malibu body style was eligible to run, but given its apparent boxy shape only one driver Dave Marcis ran it in 1981 and 1982 with one victory in a rain shorten race at Richmond Fairgrounds in 1982. Gallery File:Chevrolet Malibu 2-door mid 1970s model.jpg|1970 Chevelle Malibu 2-door sport coupe File:'79 Chevrolet Malibu Sedan (Orange Julep).JPG |1979 Chevrolet Malibu sedan File:Chevrolet Malibu Coupe (Orange Julep).jpg|Chevrolet Malibu coupe File:3rd-Chevrolet-Malibu-police.jpg|1983 Chevrolet Malibu police car File:'80 Chevrolet Malibu Wagon (Rear, Auto classique).JPG|1980 Chevrolet Malibu wagon File:'81 Chevrolet Malibu Coupe (Orange Julep).jpg|1981 Chevrolet Malibu coupe File:Malibu classic.jpg|Chevrolet Malibu Classic made and sold in Mexico Engines The base V-6 engine for the 1978 Chevrolet Malibu developed just with optional upgrade to a V-6, or V-8. The largest V-8. Year Model Available Engines 78 = 200 V6 (95 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (105 hp), 305 V8 (140 hp), 350 V8 (165 hp) 79 = 200 V6 (95 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (115 hp), 267 V8 (125 hp), 305 V8 (140 hp), 350 V8 (165 hp) 80 = 229 V6 (110 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (110 hp), 267 V8 (115 hp), 305 V8 (140 hp), 350 V8 (170 hp) 81 = 229 V6 (110 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (110 hp), 267 V8 (115 hp), 305 V8 (140 hp), 350 V8 (170 hp) 82 = 229 V6 (110 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (110 hp), 4.3 L V6 Diesel (85 hp), 305 V8, 350 V8 Diesel (105 hp) 83 = 229 V6 (110 hp), 231 (3.8 L) V6 (110 hp), 4.3 L V6 Diesel (85 hp), 305 V8, 350 V8 Diesel (105 hp) G platform The Malibu shared GM's redesignated rear-wheel drive G platform with cars like the Pontiac Grand Prix, Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme and Buick Regal. 1982 was the final year that a Malibu Classic was marketed; Malibus were produced as 4-door sedans (and station wagons, which retained the full options list as the new FWD A-body wagons that would not appear until 1984) until 1983 when it was replaced by the front-wheel drive Chevrolet Celebrity. Although the sedan and wagon were phased out, the El Camino remained in production until 1987. Scale models GM commissioned a 1/25 scale plastic promo of the El Camino from MPC, which was updated annually from 1978 to at least 1982, Kit versions of it were also made, and the tooling was later modified to an El Camino SS. Monogram also produced a '78 El Camino in their then-usual, slightly larger 1/24 scale, as well as a '79 police package sedan as a simplified 1/32 scale snap-together kit. Both have been reissued multiple times. While the 2nd generation body was widely replicated in many scales as die cast models and toys, this downsized generation was rarely represented, with Maisto producing an El Camino with quad headlights. Fifth generation 1997–2003 | height = | transmission = 4-speed automatic | width = | length = | aka = Chevrolet Classic | fuel_capacity = | layout = FF layout | assembly = Wilmington, DE, United States Lansing, MI, United States Oklahoma City, OK, United States | platform = N-body | body_style = 4-door sedan }} A new front-wheel drive Malibu was introduced in 1997 on an extended wheelbase version of the GM N platform shared with the Buick Skylark, Oldsmobile Achieva, Oldsmobile Alero and Pontiac Grand Am. All N-body Malibus were produced at the Oklahoma City Assembly plant (after 2002 it was retooled to build the GMT360 SUVs) and the Wilmington Assembly plant (1997 to 1999), before moving production to Lansing, Michigan. The Wilmington plant was retooled to build the Saturn L-Series in 1999. The Oldsmobile Cutlass was a clone of the Malibu that replaced the Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera, but only lasted two years before being discontinued in 1999. The Malibu itself replaced the compact Chevrolet Corsica. Power came from a 2.4 L 150 hp (112 kW) I4 or 3.1 L 155 hp (116 kW) V6. The Malibu was Motor Trend magazine's Car of the Year for 1997; this was later criticized by Car and Driver in 2009, citing that the Malibu was insufficiently distinguishable in terms of performance or interior quality to warrant such praise in hindsight. 1997 to 1999 Malibus had a front grille with the Malibu logo in silver in the center; 2000 to 2003 models, and the Classic, had the blue Chevrolet emblem on the front grille. 1997 to 1999 LS models were sometimes equipped with special gold-colored badges (the rear Malibu lettering and logo). When a new Malibu was introduced on the Epsilon platform for 2004, the N-body Malibu was renamed Chevrolet Classic and remained in production for the 2004 and 2005 model years, being restricted to rental car companies and fleet orders. The 3.1 L V6 was updated in 2000 with a new power rating of 170 hp (127 kW), and the 2.4 L 4-cylinder was dropped after that year. However, a 4-cylinder was reintroduced in 2004 when the 2.2 L Ecotec was offered on the Classic. U.S. Environmental Protection Agency fuel mileage estimates for the 2.2L Ecotec engine are - . Engines Malibu Cruiser The February 2002 issue of HCI: Hot Compact & Imports magazine featured the Chevrolet Malibu Cruiser concept that GM Performance Division built for the SEMA show in 2001. The car was painted in "Sublime Lime" by BASF and featured a highly-modified turbocharged 3500 SFI 60-degree V-6 (producing at 5,000 RPM and of torque at 2,900 RPM), a 4T65-E four-speed transmission with overdrive, a set of 19x8-inch wheels by Evo wrapped in Toyo Proxes T1-S high-performance tires. Numerous interior modifications included a full-length custom center console, four black leather Sparco racing seats, and a Kenwood entertainment center (with radio, CD, DVD, TV, 10-disc changer and numerous amps and speakers). Exterior modifications included custom HID headlamps (both low and high beams), "Altezza" style taillights, and a custom bodykit. Chevrolet produced the Cruiser as a concept, and it was therefore never available for purchase. Their intent was to attract younger buyers to the stock model and demonstrate that aftermarket modifications could be made. Sixth generation 2004–2008 (sedan) (wagon) | height = (sedan) (wagon) | transmission = 4-speed automatic | width = (wagon) (sedan) | length = (wagon) (sedan) | fuel_capacity = | assembly = Fairfax District, Kansas City, Kansas, United States | layout = FF layout | platform = GM Epsilon platform | body_style = 4-door sedan 5-door Station Wagon }} The Malibu name was moved to the new Epsilon platform based on the 2002 Opel Vectra C for 2004. The Epsilon-based Malibu came in two bodystyles, a standard 4-door sedan and a 5-door Malibu Maxx station wagon. The Maxx was advertised as a "five-door extended sedan", designed to have the utility but not the stigma of station wagons, and it was the first mid-size Chevrolet hatchback since the 1980s. Base power came from a 2.2 L Ecotec L61 I4 producing 144 hp (108 kW). LS and LT trims originally had a 3.5 L 201 hp (149 kW) High Value LX9 V6 while both sedan and Maxx SS models were powered by the 3.9 L High Value LZ9 V6. For 2007, the LX9 was replaced with the LZ4 V6, which in the Malibu produced 217 hp (162 kW). A remote starter was also available, which was introduced on several other GM vehicles for 2004. This generation of the Malibu initially debuted with a front fascia design featuring a wide grille split horizontally by a prominent chrome bar that ran the entire width of the car, which was intended to make it resemble Chevrolet's trucks. However, for 2006, the front end was updated with more conventional styling: the chrome bar was removed, and the grille itself was made smaller, bearing a resemblance to the grille on the previous Malibu. The car also added GM badges near the front doors. The Malibu Maxx was discontinued for 2008. However, the Malibu sedans remained in production for fleet orders for the 2008 model year. GM refers to these models as the Malibu Classic. The cars themselves bear Malibu badges, unlike the past generation Classic. Engines SS A special SS trim was available on the Malibu and Malibu Maxx with the 3.9 L LZ9 V6 from 2006-2007. Seventh generation 2008–present I4 3.5 L LZ4 V6 3.6 L LY7 V6 Hybrid:LAT 2.4L I4 | wheelbase = | height = | transmission = 6-speed 6T70 automatic 6-speed 6T40 automatic 4-speed 4T45 automatic | width = | length = | assembly = Kansas City, Kansas, United States Lake Orion, Michigan, United States | body_style = 4-door sedan | layout = FF layout | platform = GM Epsilon platform | related = Saab 9-3 Pontiac G6 Saturn Aura Cadillac BLS Fiat Croma Opel/Vauxhall Vectra }} The Malibu was redesigned for the 2008 model year by Bryan Nesbitt, under the direction of GM Vice Chairman Robert Lutz — who was determined to make the nameplate competitive with Japanese mid-size cars. Extensive engineering and design went into the remodel. The seventh generation Malibu is built on a revised version of the long-wheelbase Epsilon platform shared with the Saturn Aura, the Opel Signum, and Pontiac G6. It is assembled in Kansas City, Kansas and Lake Orion, Michigan. Overall it is longer with a wheelbase that is six inches (152 mm) longer. Interior room remains mid-size like the previous Malibus, and has been decreased from to despite having a longer wheelbase, although front legroom has increased from to . Rear legroom has decreased from to . The interior design has also been completely reworked, with a selection of two-tone color combinations(brick and tan two tone), telescoping steering wheel, higher-quality materials and a twin-cowl dash design. Drag (Cd) is at 0.33. Powertrain The seventh generation Malibu offered these engine choices: The 2.4L I4 and 3.6L V6 engine have aluminum blocks and heads, dual overhead cams, four valves per cylinder, twin balance shafts, and variable valve timing. The 3.5L V6 has aluminum heads, an iron block, overhead valves, and limited variable valve timing. The 3.5L V6 was offered as an upgrade for special order fleet vehicles, to replace the Ecotec engine, and generally was not available for retail customers. The 3.5L V6 was not available in the LTZ. The 3.5L V6 with 4 speed transmission has been the only drivetrain available in the 2008, 2009 and 2010 models in Israel. Partially through the 2008 model year, the 2.4L Ecotec was offered with a 6-speed automatic transmission. to improve performance and fuel economy. For 2009 models, the six-speed transmission mated to the 2.4L 4 cylinder engine or the 217 horsepower 3.5L V6 mated to the 4-speed automatic were made available on the 1LT, the 6-speed is now standard on 2LT models. LS models were equipped with the 4-speed transmission only. A manual transmission is not offered. All models are front-wheel drive sedans, as Chevrolet dropped the Malibu MAXX hatchback model. OnStar is now standard on all Malibu models (excluding fleet vehicles, where this feature is optional). Six air bags are also now standard: two dual-stage front bags, two side-impact curtain air bags protecting the heads of both front and rear passengers, and two side-impact thorax bags mounted in the front seats. Traction control, electronic tire pressure monitoring system, four wheel disc brakes, antilock brakes, and daytime running lamps are now all standard included safety features on all Malibus. GM's StabiliTrak brand electronic stability control is standard on all models including the very base LS model. For 2011 the four speed automatic transmission will be dropped from the Malibu powertrain lineup . Malibu Hybrid A BAS mild hybrid, with the base inline-4 like the Saturn Aura Green Line, is available offering an increased fuel economy of / , which for the 2009 model, is now / . The Malibu hybrid was dropped for the 2010 model year.http://www.reuters.com/article/earth2Tech/idUS243003717520090611 Reception The 2008 Malibu has received critical praise from the automotive press, with The New York Times referring to it as being "like a super Accord, but from GM" and Car and Driver magazine declaring, "Camry, Beware." It also garnered high praise from Motor Trend magazine, being rated higher than the Honda Accord and Nissan Altima in the magazine's 2008 Car of The Year competition. Kelley Blue Book named it the "2008 best redesigned vehicle". Car and Driver stated that while it would not be "enough to steal the top-dog sales title from the perennial Honda and Toyota mid-sizers", they noted "for the first time since Chevrolet revived the storied nameplate in 1997, it has enough of what it needs to sell in significant numbers to the public, not just rental fleets". Edmunds.com has praised the Malibu's interior and exterior styling, quietness, and balance between ride and handling, while criticizing the thick C-pillars that obstruct the driver's view, the narrower chassis compared to other midsize cars (which reduces rear seating room and also lacks a center armrest) and lack of features such as dual-zone HVAC, Bluetooth compatibility, and keyless ignition. While related platform-mate Saturn Aura was criticized particularly for using cheap interior materials (long considered by critics as a problem area on many GM cars), this seemed to be improved in the Malibu.Automobile Magazine: By Design, Robert Cumberford, December 2006 issueSaturn Aura aims high, scores big. CNN Money Writers of various reviews for the 2008 Malibu believe that Chevy may finally be getting back on track in quality and excitement in the mid-size segment after a history of ordinary, bland offerings such as the Celebrity, Corsica, Lumina, and even the previous two generations of Malibu since its 1997 revival. In January 2008, the new Malibu received the North American Car of the Year Award at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit in voting among a panel of fifty automotive journalists in a field of entries, with the runners up being the 2008 Cadillac CTS and the 2008 Honda Accord. The Malibu's win marks the second straight year that a car built on GM's Epsilon platform has won the North American COTY Award with the 2007 North American COTY Award having gone to the 2007 Saturn Aura. Initial sales results have been positive with the Malibu joining the Cadillac CTS and Buick Enclave on a list of GM vehicles whose sales have exceeded expectations. The redesigned Malibu sold more than 50% more units in 2008 than in 2007, increasing GM's mid-size market share to 8.4% from 5.7%, while the Camry and Accord percentages remained flat at about 21% and 17.5%, according to GM. Sales to rental customers dropped to 27% of the total, as GM limited sales to rental fleets. . The short-lived Malibu Hybrid, along with its sister, the Saturn Aura Green Line, which share the powertrain and other major components, was particularly criticized due to its lack of fuel savings and cost (relative to a standard 4 cylinder Malibu), plus the Hybrid's worsened driving dynamics. Next generation GM has stated the Malibu will undergo a redesign for the 2012 model year. The new model will move to the Epsilon II platform. The new model was caught undergoing testing in early 2010. Yearly American sales References External links * The official website of the Chevrolet Malibu and Malibu Maxx * Automotive History Online Chevrolet Malibu history & photos * Online Chevelle Malibu Information & Resource Portal * CNN Money: Chevy Malibu Wins Car of the Year * ChevroletProblems.com: Chevrolet Malibu * JB car pages: Chevrolet Malibu * Chevy Malibu Forum * Chevy Malibu Forum Category:Police vehicles Malibu Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:Coupes Category:Sedans Category:Station wagons Category:Convertibles Category:1960s automobiles Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1964 Category:Vehicles built in Lansing, Michigan Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Hybrid electric cars de:Chevrolet Malibu es:Chevrolet Chevy Malibú fa:شورلت ملیبو fr:Chevrolet Malibu ko:시보레 말리부 lt:Chevrolet Malibu pl:Chevrolet Malibu pt:Chevrolet Malibu ru:Chevrolet Malibu simple:Chevrolet Malibu tr:Chevrolet Malibu